Wacky
by Senpai.Kush
Summary: Everyone hates Wow wow wubbzy's tail. Based off the first episode, "A tale of tails"


AN: Yes I'm a teen writing a fanfiction for wow wow Wubbzy just heck off, okay?! May contain some suggestive themes so if you're a kid, LEAVE!

Wubbzy is at a playground and he asks some kids if they wanna play with him.

"Hi, pals! Wanna play with my kickety-kickball?!"

Wubbzy's tail was moving behind him, and the all kids stared at his tail and were freaked out.

"Uh, what the heck is that thing?"

"Oh, it's just my tail! See?" Wubbzy showed off his tail.

"That's kooky! Your tail is KOOKYY."

"I was thinking more like WACKY!"

"GO AWAY!" They all teased Wubbzy for being too kooky and disagreed to hang out with him because his tail was disturbing.

Wubbzy walked away all depressed and lonely. "Everyone thinks my tail is WACKY!"

"And KOOKYY" said the kid as he walked by.

Wubbzy sat down and got an idea. "In order for me to be cool, I need to start selling some dank weed." He said.

Wubbzy taped weed to his tail walked back over to the kids at the playground then held up his weed.

"Hello lads would you like to purchase some Kush?" said Wubbzy.

"That Kush looks as stale as my grandma's tits." A kid said.

"Well you better hand over some cash or I'll bounce on your ass." Said Wubbzy as he pulled out his gun.

 _Setting changes to Widget's workshop._

Wubbzy walks into his friend Widget's workshop.

"Hey, Widget. All the kids keep ruining my self-esteem; can you fix this dumb tail?"

"No problemo, Wubbzy, I could fix anything! But your gonna have to pay."

Widget builds the Tail-o-tronic 3000. Widget always named her new inventions with the number 3000 for unknown reasons. Wubbzy was a curious little thingamajig, so he asked what a large machine in front of him is.

"That, my good friend is the automatic robotic chicken 3000!" said Widget. "It's my latest invention."

"Cool," said Wubbzy. "Can I play with it?"

"No, promise me you wouldn't touch anything?" said Widget.

"Of course not, Widget! You can count on me!" said Wubbzy.

Right after Wubbzy said that his tail accidently hits a lever, which activated the machine and it exploded.

"Whoops," said Wubbzy.

"WHA-LOOK AT THIS! GET OUTTA HERE!" said Widget. "And take that stupid tail of yours WITH YOU!"

"Sorry, and FINE! I'LL LEAVE!" Wubbzy left.

Wubbzy walked to Walden's house. Walden is super smart and wears dumb glasses. Wubbzy barged into his home while he was reading.

"Hi, Wubbzy! What brings?" he said.

"Can you change my tail, Walden?" Wubbzy asked.

"Say, you know that wacky tail of your isn't so bad!" said Walden.

"Huh?" said Wubbzy. "Are you kidding me? Everyone hates it!"

"Well, I've recently been studying zoology, and I've discovered a bunch of other kooky animals! Why don't you take a look?"

"Uh, sure." Said Wubbzy. Walden showed him a bunch of other kooky animals, and it made Wubbzy feel better.

"Whoa, now that's what I call WACKY!"

"You see, these animals don't make you look so bad! It's okay to be a little different, Wubbzy!"

"Thanks, but this dumb tail is the definition of useless!" said Wubbzy, feeling bummed out again.

"Hmm, I think we can work this out…" said Walden.

"What?" said Wubbzy.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking…?" said Walden.

"No, but I'm thinking you're a complete moron."

"That's one fascinating tail of yours Wubbzy, why don't you take advantage of it?" said Walden.

"Ohh, I know what you're thinking!" said Wubbzy.

They were completely alone in the house and started to grin at each other. Wubbzy and Walden went into their private room.

"Alright you ready, Wubbzy?" said Walden.

"Ready!" said Wubbzy.

Wubbzy started hecking Walden's ass with his tail.

"AWW YEAH! HARDER WUBBZY! OHH" said Walden.

"Wow, my tail really is useful after all!" said Wubbzy.

"That is one useful tail, indeed!" said Walden.

Just then, Widget barged into their home, Walden forgot to lock the door.

"HEY WALDEN? WUBBZY? I CAME TO APOLOGI-WAHHHH?"

"Uh, do you mind?" said Walden.

"What in tarnation…?" said Widget, surprised.

"Uh, I have to go somewhere…" said Wubbzy.

"Where are you going?" said Widget.

"It's uh…over there." Said Wubbzy, pointing to some random direction. "BYE!" Wubbzy ran out the house.

THE END


End file.
